mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mikaida X/MySims Wiki News Flash! :: Episode 1
Mikaida: OMIGOSH!!! Hiya, MySims Wikianssss! My name is Mikaida, and I'm the host of our new: MYSIMS WIKI NEWS FLASH!!! WOOOO!!! And here's my co-host! What's your name? Oooh, oooh! Hurry! I want to start! *'Co-host:' My name is... *'Mikaida:' A-ACHOO!!! BLESS ME!!! Omigosh...I'm so sorry, guy-that-is-the-co-host-but-I-don't-know-his-name-yet! Say it again...? *'Co-host:' Oh. I said, my name is... *'Mikaida:' A-ACHOOOOO! Omigosh...not again...darn allergies! Say it again! PLEASE! I need to know what to call you! *'Co-host:' *sigh* MY NAME IS... *'Mikaida:' A-ACHOOOOOOOOO! *whole screen jumps* ...sorry, say that again? *'Co-host:' Ugh, I give up! *'Mikaida:' WAH! Noooo! Oh well! Can I give you a nickname?! *squee* *'Co-host:' Um, sure...? - I guess you can. *'Mikaida:' Hm...I'm going to stare at you closely and decide your nickname... *Mikaida's eyeballs stretch out closely at Game-fanatic's face, kinda like in SpongeBob* *'Co-host:' (Oooooh dear... this might be painful...) *'Mikaida:' Oh my stinkin' burritos! Wow! You look like an anteater! I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU! *'Mikaida:' Should I call you Mr. Anteater?! *'Co-host Mr. Anteater:' Um... ... ...no offense, but are you okay?! - I mean, I could always just say my name again... *'Mikaida:' SAY IT AGAIN! *'Mr. Anteater ?:' My name is...testing...testing, okay, doesn't look like you're gonna sneeze. My name is... *'Mikaida:' ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *'Mikaida:' Oopsy... *'?:' UGH! Fine, call me whatever! - Burrito, Jeremy, whatever you conjure!! *'Mikaida:' I think you're good as Mr. Anteater! *'Mr. Anteater:' Okay, whatever. Let's just get on with the show, already. *'Mikaida:' OMIGOSH! So today is our first episode EVER EVER EVER!!! OH, I AM SO EXCITED!!! Aren't you, Mr. Anteater??? *'Mr. Anteater:' Well, I'm afraid what will happen if I say yes. *'Mikaida:' So you aren't...? *sniffle* *'Mr. Anteater:' Eh, don't cry! Um, yes. - I'm totally pumped! (please, for goodness sake, keep me safe!) *quiver* *'Mikaida:' YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! *tears on Mikaida's face slowly go back into Mikaida's eye sockets* WOOHOO!!! YEAH!!! *bangs pots together* ANYWAY! Omigosh, guys, MySims Wiki News Flash is a total news show, made just for MySims Wiki! Blanky, this weirdo admin by the way... was like, "Uh...we needs a more interestin' way to provide news for our MySims Wikians and stuff...yah...whatever...hyper peppy womangirl...whatever your name is." So she hired me! The absolutely KAWAII Mikaida!!! YAY, I'M SO KAWAII DESU! And Blanky also forced...er...hired Mr. Anteater to help me with my shows! YAAAAY! *'Mr. Anteater:' *checks ears* (Ouch!) So, what shall we start with, Mikaida? (Like I actually care...*sigh*) *'Mikaida:' Umm... *checks card* Oh. My. Gosh. TODAY IS THE BIRTHDAY OF MYSIMS WIKIAN CALLED MARISA. STOLE. MY. CAKE!!! I guess some girl named Marisa stole her birthday cake!!! What do you think, Mr. Anteater?! But Leaf gave her another cake! What do you think, Mr. Anteater?! *'Mr. Anteater:' Well, obviously it depends on the kind of cake!...Oh, did you mean about Marisa? - Well, that's cool too, I guess. But seriously, what kind of cake?! *'Mikaida:' Uh...birthday cake...duh?! Gosh, Mr. Anteater!!! *'Mr. Anteater:' (Ugh, forget it.) .... *'Mikaida:' In other news...! *turns at Mr. Anteater* *'Mr. Anteater:' Uh, the weather forecast predicts rain. But we're just news anchor-people, you can't really trust any of the forecasts. *'Mikaida:' Really?! What's the temperature?! *'Mr. Anteater:' I dunno. Nobody ever tells me anything 'round here! *'Mikaida:' BUT YOU'RE THE WEATHER GUY! *'Mr. Anteater:' What?! - I am?! See what I mean, I'm never told nothin'! *'Mikaida:' Never told nothing? So that means you ARE told stuff, right? I'm confused! *'Mr. Anteater:' Uh...never mind! Lets just move on! *'Mikaida:' *ahem!* There has also been a highly increasing death rate lately in MySims Wiki. Particularly, in the blog comments of several blogs! Our suspect killer is the anonymous user, also known as AU. His behaviors often include CAPS OVERKILL, stretching the page, and randomly stabbing people. Here's one of his murders on tape!!! Ooooh! :*'Victim:' "Charizard"? You got dat from my "catchphrases"? *shifty eyes* And you is 11? WHOA! *braces themselves from being shot* :*'Anonymous user:' I wont shoot you. *puts sword in -victim-'s brain* :*'Victim:' I got killed again! But uh...I love Rat Kasplat! *falls flat on floor, dead* *'Mikaida:' And Mr. Anteater, I believe we have some witnesses, correct?! WOO! *'Mr. Anteater:' Yes, now lets bring up some eye witnesses who experienced these horrible events. Here's our first witness! *''(TV in the news anchor room flickers and a woman in a purple hat, sunglasses, red hair, and a long purple coat in a dark room appears on the screen)'' *'?:' Hello, Mikaida Riley. You're 10 years old, I believe. You love purple markers, icecream, and pandas. Your secret is that you also love orange markers. *'Mikaida:' AAAAH!!! NOOO! That's my biggest secret!!! What are you, a stalker?! *'?:' I have my sources. *looks at Mr. Anteater* And, I don't believe I know who you are. That never happens! I must send this to HQ at once! *'Mikaida:' Uh...okay...whatever, stalker. Name and occupation? *'?:' I would tell you...but that's a secret. *'Mikaida:' Uh...no it's not... *'?:' Yes, it is. *'Mikaida:' No it's not. *'?:' Oh, yes it is. *'Mikaida:' NO IT'S NOT!!! *'?:' Yes, it is. *'Mikaida:' *'Mr. Anteater:' Uh, no it isn't. Mikaida is correct (surprisingly enough). Your name is Natalia Roshmanov, you are in your early twenties, you claim to be purely of Russian origin, you were born as a American, though your grandfather was a former soviet spy your family tree mainly consists of Spaniards. Oh, and you're a lead agent in the S.I.M. Anything I missed? *'Natalia:' What?! Where is the source of this information?! *'Mr. Anteater:' Um, it's right on this paper. *'Natalia:' Who was your contact who gave you this intel?! *'Mikaida:' Um, it's from our boss... *'Natalia:' This is an outrage! Your boss must be a wicked person, hired by an opposing secret organization! *'Mr. Anteater:' Ugh, did you see any of the anonymous user's murderous sequences, or not?! *'Natalia:' Oh, yes. But I'm not sure if I should share this information... it's a bit confidential. *'Mikaida:' THEN WHY DID YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE A WITNESS?! *'Mr. Anteater:' Whoa! Mikaida, y-you're angry...? *'Mikaida:' THAT'S RIGHT, CHUMP! WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? *'Random Person:' QUICK! Someone give her lemon jelly!!! *'Mr. Anteater:' (Worth a shot!) *throws lemon jelly into Mikaida's mouth* ...Did it work? *'Mikaida:' *swallows lemon jelly* Hi guys! *'Natalia:' I became a witness because...that's also a secret. *'Mr. Anteater:' Okay, can you tell us anything? *'Natalia:' No, that's all classified. *'Mr. Anteater:' Then what are you doin' here?! *'Natalia:' I'm sorry, that's strictly... *'Mr. Anteater:' Don't. Say. A word. *'Natalia:' ...fine. I'll give you something. *'Mikaida:' YAY!!! *'Mr. Anteater:' So, can you describe the scene of the crime, Natalia? *'Natalia:' Hm...yes...it was yesterday night. I was hanging upside down the ceiling of the room where the Anonymous user and the victim were chatting. *'Mikaida:' Like a ninja?! *'Natalia:' I suppose. *'Mikaida:' Why? *'Natalia:' I can't tell you that. *'Mikaida:' Why can't you tell me why you were hanging upside down in the room where the victim and the Anonymous user were chatting? *'Natalia:' I can't tell you that either. *'Mikaida:' Why can't you tell me why you couldn't tell me why you were hanging upside down in the room where the victim and the Anonymous user were chatting? *'Natalia:' Can't tell you. *'Mikaida:' Why can't you tell me why you couldn't tell me why you can't tell me why you were hanging upside down in the room where the victim and the Anonymous user were — *'Mr. Anteater:' Mikaida, SHUT UP! Please continue, Natalia. *'Natalia:' Yes...I was watching. The victim was inquiring about the killer's age. Yes! It was something like, "HOW OLD IS YOU, ANONYMOUS USER???" *'Mr. Anteater:' (Whoa, she sounded just like 'em!) *'Natalia:' The killer answered that he was 11. *'Mikaida:' Wow! So he's like, a child murderer? *'Natalia:' Yes. He appears to be a very malevolent 11 year old. It happens that he also is associated with a comic book hero called "Archangel", who often helps him on his crimes. *'Mikaida:' Wait, so he's a hero?! *'Natalia:' Yes, according to my research. *'Mikaida:' So shouldn't the guy not kill people and help people?! *'Natalia:' I still haven't figured out why he has been assisting the anonymous user in his murders...however, I hope to gather more information on that soon. *'Mr. Anteater:' Hm, very interesting. *'Natalia:' Anyway, after that, the victim exclaimed "You is 11? WHOA!" They then braced themselves from being shot. The killer shrugged his shoulders and said, "I won't shoot you." And no, they didn't shoot the victim, but they stabbed a sword into the victim's head. That's as far as I can remember. The victim's last words were something about being killed again, but that they loved Rat Kasplat. *'Mr. Anteater:' Thanks for describing the scene, Natalia. *'Natalia:' Your welcome...Mr. Anteater, is it? That's seriously not your real name, is it...? *'Mr. Anteater:' Oh, no, of course not! But, Mikaida here... uh, it's a long story, 'kay? *'Natalia:' Anyway...I will take my leave for now, if that's alright with you. I have matters to tend to. *'Mr. Anteater:' Okay (Whatever). *''(screen in the news anchor room flickers and goes back to normal)'' *'Mikaida:' NEXT WITNESS!!! WOOOO!!! GET UP HERE!!! NOW!!! Uh...sorry. Just come in! I'M EXCITED!!! I don't know why! *'?:' *comes in* *'Mikaida:' Witness, please state your name and occupation! *'Dentface:' I'm Dentface, and I'm one of the MySims Wiki admins. *'Mikaida:' Oooh! Uh...your name is like Dentface? Your face...doesn't look that dent...your parents gave you that name?! *'Dentface:' Yes, they did, I hate my name. That's why's I'm changing it next week. *'Mikaida:' Yeah, you might give people some bad impressions! *'Dentface:' Can we talk about the crime scene, not my name? *'Mikaida:' Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! GO ON! *'Dentface:' Well I live in the house across the the street from the victim's and I saw a Sim come in through her window, so I went to see if she was okay. But by the time I got there she was dead. *'Mr. Anteater:' Eh, sounds ugly. Did you hear anything? Or maybe see the anonymous user leave? *'Dentface:' No, I didn't see the anonymous user leave, but I heard the victim scream just before I got there. *'Mikaida:' WHOA! Scary stuff! *'Dentface:' When I saw the victim she was lying on the ground with a knife in her head. Also, I looked around the room and I found another body in the victim's bedroom closet. *'Audience:' *gasp* *'Mikaida:' SERIOUSLY?! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! Do you know who the body belonged to?! *'Dentface:' Yes I do, Its a vampire and MorcuCorp employee, the girl Yuki! And she wasn't dead she tried to bite my face! *'Mr. Anteater:' So, Yuki was there? Why? What's this have to do with the anonymous user? Why am I asking so many questions? Where's the point in all this? Does anybody got any french fries, or not?! *'Dentface:' I don't know why she was there she just said... the AU will get you!! And I have french fries! *Throws french fries at Mr. Anteater* *'Mr. Anteater:' *french fry lands in eye* OUCH!! My eye! The salt! - It's, it's... PAIN!!! *'Mikaida:' Um, like...don't be so mean, Dentface! We're lovers, not fighters! Anyway, I think we should continue on to our next witness, if you have nothing else to say! Like, thanks for COMING!!! *'Dentface:' Sorry Mikaida, I just get CRAZY!!!!!! sometimes. I also made Yuki run in terror when I showed off my karate skills. *'Mikaida:' Wow, you got KARATE SKILLZ?! Me too! I'm a black belt in kare-ah-tay! So don't mess wit' me! Heehee! Right, Mr. Anteater? *ominous giggle* *'Dentface:' Ok.... Mikaida when Yuki started running I chased after her because then I thought she worked with the AU. *'Mr. Anteater:' *recovering from fry-attack* Oh no, now she knows karate?! Okay, Dentface, lets have you out for now, before you two have a match and hit me in the face! Bye!! *shoves Dentface out* *'Mikaida:' Aaaannnnd... ON TO OUR NEXT WITNESS!!! WOOOO!!! *claps rapidly* *'?:' *comes in* Uh, hi. I'm Secretive13. I'm one of the Wiki users. I'm still a little new here. I've also been a victim to this anonymous user a couple times or so. *'Mikaida:' VICTIM?! You look alive and well to me! *'Secretive13:' Oh, I've happened to survive this killer's attacks most of the time. *'Mikaida:' Wow! Like, you narrowly escape?! *'Secretive13:' Yep. Except for that epic fight between a ninja and a samurai. Just when that ninja was about to defeat that samurai, that evil samurai just said that he was also a zombie, suddenly pushed the ninja, and stole his sword and threatened to kill me. It was scary. *'Mikaida:' OOOOH! NINJA SAMURAI FIGHTS!!! But please move on to the eyewitness account at hand! *'Secretive13:' Uh, okay then. Well, I was taking a walk minding my business, when I walked past someone's house and I heard a scream. I decided to look through the window as quickly as I could. Then, that's when I saw...the dead victim. *'Mr. Anteater:' So, lets get this straight. - You're walkin' around and start peeping in somebody's house?! Jeez. *'Secretive13:' Well it was just for a second. I almost fainted when I saw that the victim had a sword through their head. *'Mr. Anteater:' But seriously! Eh, whatever. *rests head on hand and rolls eyes* *'Mikaida:' You looked in the closet like Dentface?! (People and their respect of privacy these days...) *'Mr. Anteater:' (I know, right?) *'Mr. Anteater:' And I'm guessing the body was Yuki, and she tried to bite your face too, right? Just a hunch. *'Secretive13:' Yes, the body was Yuki. And of course, she tried to bite my face. But thanks to my quickness, I was able to escape her. *'Mikaida:' So what did you do after? *'Secretive13:' Well,it was a Saturday morning. So, I...decided to just continue my walk and think about things. *'Mr. Anteater:' *wakes up from bored-state* Wait! So you see a dead body and were attacked by a crazy fanged girl, and you just keep WALKING?!?! *'Secretive13:' Wait! Didn't you just hear me? I said I got away from that crazy fanged girl thanks to my quickness. Then, I quickly ran out of the house before she even had a chance to get up. *'Mr. Anteater:' Yeah, THEN you kept walkin' along! Why didn't you report to the authorities, or something?! *'Secretive13:' Well, of course, I reported it to the authorities! But they somehow didn't believe my story. *'Mr. Anteater:' Ugh, lets just move on. *'Mikaida:' Anything interesting you'd like to add?! *'Secretive13:' Oh, wait. Uh...what do you mean by anything interesting? *'Mr. Anteater:' SHE MEANS JUST SAY SOMETHIN'!! *heavy breath* Sorry, this isn't my best day. *'Secretive13:' Wow, you are just as grumpy as my little sister in the morning on a very bright school day.Anyway,I was invited to some birthday party. *'Mikaida:' NOOO I MEAN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE CRIME!!! *'Secretive13:' Yes I believe that is all, Mikaida. I hope that everyone has a good day and all. Let's just hope that Mr. Anteater doesn't get so grumpy next time. Is he always like this? *'Mikaida:' Yeah, he's always a grumpy-face! Don't worry! *giggle* *'Secretive13:' How do you even handle his grumpiness? You just ignore it or something? *'Mikaida:' Um, I'm used to it! Heehee! Anyway, shall we move on to our last witness? *'Mr. Anteater:' (Grr...) Okay, fine.